The overall objective is to delineate, as fully as possible, the role and function of cocoa in traditional Bolivian culture. The work includes a basic ethnography of the traditional and changing patterns of coca use in Bolivia and places these patterns in historical perspective. The project has built on an initial study of the commercialization and distribution of cocoa through traditional channels, the final report of which has just been completed by Carter and Mamani. During the first project year six case studies have been completed in diverse regions of the country. On the basis of case studies a survey instrument has been designed for administration to a randomly chosen national sample. Survey activities are to begin May 22, 1978 and to carry through November 30. The time from November 30 onward will be used to code data, work through computer analyses, and prepare the final report. If time permits an additional two case studies in the lowlands of Bolivia will be completed in the first months of 1979. Historical research in Bolivian and Argentinian archives will run simultaneously with the ethnographic studies.